1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the fields of biology and medicine. More particularly, it concerns molecular interactions between human intelectins and microbial glycans. Specifically, the disclosure relates to the use of intelectins to promote and protect the human microbiome.
2. Description of Related Art
The human body is an ecological niche populated by an estimated 1014 microbial cells. The human gastrointestinal (GI) tract, often referred to as the intestinal microbiome, is thought to contain between 500 and 1,000 different species of bacteria. These resident bacteria are thought to play an important role in human health and disease. Specifically, the intestinal microbiome has been linked to infant immunity, obesity, diabetes, cardiovascular health, Crohn's disease, and irritable bowel disease (IBS). Methods to regulate the composition and population of these bacteria are being sought because of their potential to improve human health.
The manipulation of the intestinal microbiome can have benefits, as has been observed in studies documenting the positive effects of fecal transplants for treatment of Clostridium difficile infection. Fecal transplants are also being evaluated for treatment of other diseases, including colitis and IBS. While fecal transplants are a dramatic means of manipulating the composition of the microbiome, augmentation and supplementation of the intestinal microbiome with specific bacterial species has been suggested to produce overall health benefits. Specifically, “probiotics”—mixtures of intact and/or alive organisms that are thought to augment an individual's microbiome—are often suggested as supplements when individuals are prescribed strong antibiotics. The available data (Hempel et al., 1959) suggest that these agents can mitigate the effects of antibiotic associate diarrhea and other conditions. These data have fueled interest in using probiotics to promote human health, and there remains a need to provide improved probiotic formulations with advantageous properties.